


The Note

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: Another sexy one shot that was rolling around in my head
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Note

A note in her bedroom in the middle of the night to come to his room. She didn't know if it was the TARDIS' doing or his as she walked down the corridor trying to find his room that moved every time on every invitation. Barefoot on cold metal and only in a simple nightie. A small regret for wearing so little every single time.

The lights dimmed as she neared the Doctor's room to share that the door was cracked open showing off the amber light of the fireplace inside. One of the few spaces he could have a personal climate away from the courtesy given to his human companions. But he, of course, made it a bit more comfortable for her.

She walked in expecting to see him right away in his chair; enjoying a book or an over-sugared cup of tea. Surprised to see that he was just sitting, waiting for her; void of coat, hoodie and shoes. This self less comfortable with nakedness than his previous selves. A new person with the experiences of others. A period of adjustment of this new life. One that had one constant: her.

An offered hand towards her.

His straddled lap.

Soft touches leading to cradled faces.

Longing looks leading to soft kisses.

A delicate balance on the chair gaining access to the matters that craved attention. That craved to be filled.

She lowered herself onto him. Slowly. It took a few times to realize that in the TARDIS there was always enough time in the universe. No rushing. That was for all the adventures. Always running on the outside. On the inside time stood still.

A soft moan escaped from her as their hips finally met. His penis satisfyingly stretching her walls and filling her. Touching the spots that craved attention.

She knew he enjoyed watching and feeling her as she moved on top of him. Only because his stamina allowed him to go for a long time. All the running had helped her too but she is still human. But they never see each other as human and time lord. Just a man and a woman having sex, making love, pleasuring each other in the timeless void of space.

His hand moved to allow his thumb access to her clit. Gentle caress across its engorged nub ever so slowly to bring her closer to one of the many orgasms she was going to experience during their session.

She whimpered as her body clenched as it signaled her closeness to release. She did not want to break the silence beyond the fireplace crackle with her sounds of pleasure. But he moved just enough to silently let her know it was alright. Alright to let the timeless void know of her pleasure.

“Fuck!” she let out along with a series of loud pants and moans as she orgasmed. Clenching her eyes shut as she let out a few more “fuck”s and squeals as he prolonged her first orgasm of the night.

As she opens her eyes she looks to him eagerly looking back making sure that she enjoyed the moment. Making sure she is okay. Giving her time to be ready for more if she wanted.

They move to the bed after a few moments of gentle caressing once more. Him letting her be on her hands and knees for him to pleasure her from behind. A rarity as he always wanted to see her face and to her to see his.

She gripped at the material beneath them as he took her hard and fast. Another rarity of these moments but one she had been vocal about enjoying. Something she was very vocal about now, letting him know how much she was enjoying him giving it to her.

Another vocal orgasm and then another after a unknown, yet not preferred of knowing, period of time.

She rolled onto her back as he pulled himself from her. Another moment of respite. A moment of a man worshiping the woman underneath him with caresses and soft kisses upon her flesh. She opened herself to him once more letting him know she wanted him to have his release too. A timeless god in a timeless space being given the pleasure of pleasure. No matter how long it took this time.

He entered her once more, her legs wrapping around him. He gripped at her as he moved in a mixture of gentle and hard, slow and fast. His head buried into her neck breathing her in to give him the spark that would give him his release as well.

Her walls squeezed at him again. Listening to a whimpered orgasm in his ear. It was his turn to break the silence.

He let a moan out as he finally was starting to near a release. A release that was often out of touch due to just wanting to give his partner pleasure not caring about his own.

Another sound from her as her hips moved. Another orgasm soon. One he hoped to join as he pushed in deeper. Her walls clenching him in all the familiar ways like before. This time it was edging him on like how thumbing her clit brought her closer to her release.

His arms wrapped around her as he pushed into her as she came letting out a desperate moan calling for him to join her. A thrust and another and a third before a groan escaped him. His body burying himself deeper into her as his cock pulsed its release. A release that was a very rare gift that he accepted eagerly when the chance came.

He panted along with her as he moved to being a long side her holding her in a gentle embrace. His human companion finally giving into exhaustion of their long session of pleasure after a few brief moments.

He held onto her as she slept. His Clara feeling safe in his arms. His Clara making him feel safe enough to steal a brief moment of sleep for himself as well.


End file.
